


It’s the words I wanna hear you say

by peculiar



Series: It’s the words - verse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar/pseuds/peculiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy doesn't hate his birthday as much as he used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s the words I wanna hear you say

**Author's Note:**

> written for hs_bingo, prompt: turning eighteen, betaed by: kelsusie @ LJ

Usually Tommy hates the birthdays, because every freaking year his parents end up doing something lame. Which yes, they do this time too, but Tommy really doesn't mind when he wakes up to his mom and dad singing happy birthday horribly off-key to him. For once, he actually doesn't mind them butchering the song, because music is serious business, or that they make him go through epic lameness of his so-called birthday party.

He doesn't mind the fact that he's has to meet his relatives, whom keeps hugging and cheek pinching and he's sure that his aunt's new boytoy groped his ass, he even tolerates the awkward questions about college and future plans, because after all this is over, he has own party, private one. With Adam, his overly hot, fierce boyfriend, the guy who walked in their school one cold February morning, making all the girls and some boys swoon with the little strut in his steps, black hair artfully styled, clad in leather and glitter.

The first time Tommy saw him, he could feel the sexual-appeal and see the overly confident, in-your-face attitude that no other 17 year old in their school owned. This is the guy who actually turned out to be the one who turned Tommy's life upside down. It's been six months and the thought of Adam, still makes him smile dopily, the same dorky smile he feels when he thinks about Adam. The same smile, which he kind of hates, because it shows exactly how he feels.

The difference to the birthdays before is that he has an actual boyfriend, a fact that of course no one knows about, but he knows, Adam knows and that's enough for him right now. However, he hates the hiding, but he isn't still comfortable enough to come out. Of course, Mia, Tommy's best friend, knows, and sometimes he thinks that maybe, _maybe_, he could just get over his issues and come out. However, his heart begins to race, not in a good way and he usually feels the panic arise as soon as he starts thinking about it, which makes him feel stupid.

He feels giddy, maybe a little high from all the sugar when he walks out of their house, after saying _good night _and _don't wait up_ to his mom. He feels the tickling excitement bubble up in the bottom of his stomach. The feeling makes his stomach flip as he walks to the park, and the cool October wind ruffles his hair, making the fringe of his hair fly over his eyes.

Flipping the hair away from his eyes, Tommy picks up the pace, walking a little faster towards the park. The night falling heavily around him, reminds him of the horror movies he makes Mia watch with him, and the full moon shining in the dark sky makes the night feel spooky. Not that he's scared, no, because he rather enjoys the dramatic-feeling that the night gives him.

Chuckling amusedly, Tommy stops by the gate that is closed but not locked and looks around. The moon light casts glowing light to the trees, making their shadows look like monsters, but Tommy loves it. As he opens the gate, he thinks about how Adam usually teases him for his weird habits.

The park looks empty, but he doesn't get far after he closes the gate to the park, when he hears steps behind him and feels strong body slide against his back. The sparks of pleasure runs through his skin when he feels wet touch of lips against his neck, quickly nipping the skin there.

"Hey, baby" Adam whispers, so close to his ear and the feel of hot air hitting his sensitive skin makes him shiver.

"Happy birthday" Adam says with a smile he can feel before he turns around and looks at Adam's deep blue eyes, which twinkles with amusement. Adam looks hot, his eyes lined with the black, light make-up covering the freckled skin, dressed in a dark blue skinny jeans, tight white shirt and leather jacket and all of this belongs to him. Tommy knows that he's smiling, the same dorky smile he gets when he's around Adam, but he just can't help it and he's kind of gotten use to it by now, and Adam probably doesn't care, because his smirk is growing, turning it to full smile that charms the pants off everyone in their school.

"So, how does it feel to be all grown up now?" Adam asks with a smile that totally looks cute and adorable, and Tommy can't do nothing but lean up and plant a sloppy kiss to the lips.

"Same as yesterday, you dork" he says and leans away, walking further into the park. He's aware of Adam following him, and he lets his hips swing with the steps he takes, because he knows how much the move will drive Adam crazy.

He gives a smirk, looking over his shoulder when he hear Adam curse, he knows he's in trouble as soon as they get to the spot that is hidden from view, but he really doesn't care, actually the idea of what Adam will probably do to him makes him walk little faster.

As soon as he rounds the bush that hides the little open-spot, he feels Adam close up the space, grabbing him by the shoulder and making him turn around. He lets out little yelp when Adam tucks him closer to his body and claims his mouth in a firm, fierce kiss.

Tommy doesn't remember when the kiss turned into the rolling on the grass, dry humping each other, biting and licking, wandering hands and breathtaking orgasms. Even though he doesn't remember, he enjoys every second of it.

They lay on the ground, heavily panting, clothes in disarray, both grinning like a loons,

"So, you're eighteen now," Adam says lightly, turns his head to look at him, " aren't I too young for you?" he asks, mock seriously, the blue eyes betraying the look he gives with the amusement that Tommy sees in them.

"Yeah, couple of months, three months dude. It's not like I'm freaking old," he says and turns on to his side, letting his hand rest on Adam's stomach. It doesn't take long for Adam to lift his arm and let Tommy cuddle to his side. Sighing happily, Tommy rests his head on Adam's shoulder, and breaths in the scent of leather, foundation, and sweat.

They enjoy the night in silence for a while, the sounds of the night whispering around them, and Tommy can feel the dampness from the grass seep through the fabric of his shirt. The damp coldness makes him shiver and he feels goose bumps arise all over his skin.

He snuggles closer to Adam, and the chilly feeling settles a little.

"It's kind of weird," he says after the silence gets little heavy.

"Oh, why's that?"

"I don't know. I mean, I still feel the same as I did last month, nothing has really changed, and at the same time it feels like everything is changing," Tommy says with a sigh.

"Uh oh," Adam hums, "does it make you feel bad or what?"

"I don't know. Maybe people keeps asking me about my future, you know, college and stuff. But I don't know what I should tell them, because honestly I don't have a clue what I want to do after graduation."

"Maybe you should just tell them that,"

"It's like everyone else has all these plans and ideas and I don't. Even you know what you're gonna do and you still have one year left"

"So what would you like to do?"

"I don't know, music I guess,"

"Then do music," Adam says as if it's so simple, and maybe it is.

"Yeah, maybe I could find a band or something. Play guitar or even bass _maybe_, because I can't sing for shit, not like you can"

Tommy feels more than hears Adam chuckle under him,

"I'm not that good."

"Yes you're, and you know it, so stop fishing compliments," he says with mock-annoyance.

They fall in comfortable silence, the night heavy around them.

He lets minutes pass before he sighs,

"I hate hiding, maybe I should come out, it's not fair for you,"

"I don't mind, really."

"I know, but I think I'm ready," he says, and maybe he is ready, because he doesn't even feel the panic, and his heart beats normal pace.

He feels soft touch of Adam's lips against his forehead and hears the whispered "I love you" that makes him look up with a shy smile.

"Yeah, I know"

It totally feels like best birthday ever.

THE END


End file.
